For You
by SanaAkito4ever
Summary: Asuka Jr. and Meimi break up, and they each get a new gf and bf- will they hate each other forever?


{Saint Tail}  
  
"For You"  
  
Hey ^_^ Thank you for choosing to read my second Saint Tail fanfic. I hope  
you all like it. This is my second fanfic I've put on this website so I  
haven't improved very much, but please tell me what you all think! ^_~  
  
Meimi ran through the kitchen, catching a piece of toast just as it popped out of the toaster. She quickly gave Ruby some pieces of dog food and gave her one last pet on the head before heading towards the kitchen door, which led outside to the streets. "Now, you be good," Meimi told Ruby quickly, twisting the doorknob after swallowing a bite of toast. "I'll be back soon." With that, she slammed the door behind her as quickly as she had opened it.  
"Oh, I hope I look all right." Meimi ran a hand through her long, red hair and smoothed down her short pink spaghetti-strapped dress. She took another bite of bread and chewed it nervously. 'I hope Asuka Jr. won't be too mad at me for being late.' She thought bitterly, running faster. Meimi glanced down at her wristwatch. 8:50. She groaned out loud.  
At first when Asuka Jr. had suggested that he and Meimi go to the library for a study date at the library and meet up at 8:30, Meimi thought he was kidding. Who wakes up on weekends before 10:00? Obviously, Meimi still had a lot she needed to know from Asuka Jr.  
'But at least we're finally a couple now.' The thought made Meimi grin happily despite that fact that sweat was pouring down her back. 'Ever since he found out that I'm Saint Tail, we both confessed our love to each other!' Then Meimi began to blush as she remembered the kiss they had both shared together, but in a second frowned as another thought entered her mind. 'Why hasn't he kissed me since then?' Her happiness seemed to turn down a few notches but she caught herself. 'Stop it. He's just shy, that's all. We'll both get our second kiss anytime now. I shouldn't be so eager!' She bit her lip when she realized that all the sweat was making her mascara run. "Darn," she muttered out loud, frustration filling her as she looked down at her watch again. Could she stop now to wash her face and wipe away all the sweat? To brush her hair properly? How long would it all take?  
'Probably until 9:00,' Meimi realized with shock. 'I'll be an hour late. What'll I do? I can't keep Asuka Jr. waiting for so long, but then again, I can't let him see me in such disgusting condition.' . 'It won't take that long to freshen me up a little,' she decided. 'Besides, Asuka Jr. will wait for me, right?' Convinced, she turned to her right where McDonalds was located. 'I'll even order some breakfast for us both! And while they're preparing the food, I'll use their restroom. Plus, Asuka Jr. is probably starving about now, so he'll be grateful for the food!' "Perfect," she breathed. "There's no possible way Asuka Jr. will be all mad at me just for being a couple of minutes late."  
  
Asuka Jr. looked at his watch for the hundredth time that day in annoyance. 9:02. 'Where are you, Meimi?' He glared down at the science book in his hand. He'd already reread the assigned chapters 7 times and had even started on his report. 'I should have gone a long time ago. What's the point in inviting Meimi to the library anyway? It's not like she'd remember. She's probably still sound asleep.' Asuka shook his head and rubbed his temples. He slowly gathered up his papers and books and stood up. "This was useless. I should have just studied at home." He turned away from the table and walked out the library door.  
"Asuka Jr.! Wait!"  
Surprised, Asuka Jr. turned to the side of the small library building and at once his heart began to pound against his chest at the familiar sight if Meimi. She was rushing towards him, full speed. Her long, red hair was flying out behind her and her face was flushed, but despite those two cons, Meimi still looked beautiful as always: her aqua blue eyes seemed to have even more shimmer and shine, her high cheek bones caught attention as always, and the tight, little dress showed off her small, thin waist. And she looked pretty cute standing in front of him, huffing and puffing and trying to catch her breath. Then he remembered how late she was. "You're late. I've been waiting."  
"Asuka Jr.," Meimi squeezed his muscular arm with her small, delicate hand. She looked into his warn brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I had to stop to," she paused and bit her lip. "Anyways, I brought you this." She held out a large brown bag with "McDonalds" printed all over it. "I thought you might be hungry; please don't be angry with me. It won't happen again!" Her pleading eyes struck Asuka Jr.  
He grinned as he took the bag from her and looked inside. Two large cheeseburger meals with fries and two cokes and two huge, soft chocolate cookies. His heart filled with happiness toward Meimi. Despite the fact that she was a little late, she was acting so awfully sweet. 'And she really does look sorry. I should chill, after all, it's a mistake she made is all. And she even guessed how hungry I am.' He smiled at her and saw that her whole face lit up. "Let's walk over to the park and have some breakfast, shall we?"  
Meimi nodded happily. "Yes, let's," she agreed, taking his arm as they walked side by side, Asuka holding the bag. Everything around them seemed to huddle around Asuka and Meimi. When they reached the park, Meimi suggested that they sit under a tree on the grass rather than a bench. Asuka Jr. agreed even though he wasn't very fond of the red ants that often came to visit picnics. When they were seated under a shady tree, Asuka flattened out the McDonalds bag and set the food on it and began to unwrap a large cheeseburger when Meimi suddenly grabbed his wrist.  
"Look!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. "Over there! It's Seira and Sawatari." Surprised, Asuka turned around to where Meimi was pointing and indeed, Seira and Sawatari were just coming in the park entrance. They were holding hands. "I guess they finally became a couple," Meimi said. She smiled and looked into Asuka's warn brown eyes. Her cheeks were slightly pink. "I'm glad. I'm glad for them and.glad for us. I love you."  
'I love you.' Meimi winced as the words escaped from her lips. She swallowed hard and made herself look into Asuka's eyes. To look for any emotion on his face. Anything. But his face remained emotionless. Her lips began to shiver. 'Don't.you love me too? Maybe it's too soon to say stuff like that to him. Maybe I said it too soon..' Meimi shook her head slowly. 'No, because I do love him. I know I do.' There was a long awkward silence. 'Please say something.' She begged him silently.  
"Thank you." Asuka Jr. finally said. He took a bite of his burger.  
'Thank you?' Meimi could feel her face burn. That wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. Who says "thank you" after someone has just told him or her that they love them? 'How can he just sit there, eating?' Meimi's eyes began to water. Her head felt heavy and stiff. She knew it wouldn't be too long until she burst to tears. She had to get out of here.  
"I- I'm sorry," she mumbled, getting up. "I suddenly don't feel very well. I.have to go..home.."  
Asuka Jr. stood up too and took a step toward her. "What's wrong? I'll walk you home!" Meimi looked at his face. He really did care about her. 'So why didn't he say that he loved me too?' A sudden head rush happened, and then her whole body began to shake. A tear rolled down her cheek. Everything was just so confusing.  
"Okay." Another tear fell. She had to get home. Now. She expected Asuka Jr. to place his arm around her, but instead he lifted her easily off the ground. Meimi's eyes widened.  
"You can't walk in the condition you're in," he explained. "I'll have to carry you home." He tightened his grip on her arms and legs as he began to walk.  
"No." Meimi mumbled. "Don't.." But he words faded as she felt her eyelids get heavy. He was so warm. She snuggled closer to him until they had reached her house. Her mother was outside watering her roses when she noticed Meimi and Asuka Jr.  
"Oh- Meimi!" She exclaimed, dropping the hose in her hands when she saw Meimi's tearstained face. "What's happened?" Asuka Jr. gently put Meimi back on ground, but kept an arm around her to steady Meimi.  
Meimi rubbed her eyes and forced a small smile. "I'm okay, Mama." But when her mom still didn't look convinced, Meimi added hastily, "Really. I just feel a little dizzy; I'll take a nap and when I wake up I'll be fine."  
"I'll help you upstairs to your room," Asuka Jr. said. "You can't possibly make it up the stairs with the small energy you have left in yourself."  
Meimi felt a rush of happiness as Asuka Jr. steadied her through the door. 'He does care about me! He's obviously just waited for the right time to tell me just how much he cares about me. And now, once in my room, he's going to tell me! He's going to tell me that he loves me. How could I have been so blind? Asuka Jr. is the kind of guy who likes things to be right at the right time.' Meimi was feeling better already.  
When they reached Meimi's room, Asuka Jr. gently put Meimi down on her twin- sized bed and sat down at her side. "You're looking better already," he suddenly said, obviously surprised at how her face had its color back and how her eyes had its sparkly again. Meimi smiled- a real smile- at Asuka Jr. How his hair looked unusually blacker than usual in front of the window. How his brown eyes seemed to glitter like gold and how his arms looked even stronger against the light. Meimi sighed happily. He looked even more handsome then usual.  
"How can I not feel better with you here with me?" The words seemed to slip away from her mouth. Meimi "casually" leaned in a little closer.  
Shock seemed to flicker across Asuka's face. His face deepened a few shades of red before looking down at Meimi's bed. When has Meimi become so slick? 'She's only thanking you idiot,' Asuka Jr. thought. 'After all, she is your girlfriend. Stop acting like an idiot.' Still, Asuka Jr. couldn't help feeling a little insecure in Meimi's room, so he stood up. "Get better okay?" He smiled down at her.  
Meimi nodded, her bangs falling in her eyes. Asuka Jr. laughed as he leaned forward to swiftly move her bangs for her. Meimi's heart began to beat faster as she met Asuka's eyes in what seemed to be an intense stare. Asuka Jr. slowly began to lean forward until their noses were almost touching. He closed is eyes. 'He's going to kiss me!' Meimi thought, her heart speeding up by the moment. She closed her eyes and waited for his soft lips to touch hers in a loving, unforgotten kiss. How long she'd waited for this moment.  
She felt a small peck on her cheek.  
Meimi opened her eyes and was shocked to see Asuka standing straighter again. "See ya," he said as the door closed behind him. For a moment, Meimi just sat still on the bed. She felt frozen. Suddenly, she came to life again. "WHAT.WAS THAT..?" She exclaimed, her face reddening. She felt embarrassed, yet at the same time angry. Hot tears began to brim her large eyes. Her lip quivered. 'A peck on the CHEEK? That's all I get.after being too patient with him. I know he's a little slow, but THIS...' Making her so excited.. Meimi grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at the door. "Idiot!" Teardrops rolled down her cheek. "Clueless." She sniffed and rubbed at her moist cheeks.  
***  
Asuka Jr. yawned as he finished off his last sentence in his electoral journal. He snapped his laptop shut and lazily glanced up at his clock. 2:13 a.m. He should have been asleep hours ago but was caught up in his own thinking and typing that he had lost track of time. Asuka stretched his arms out over his head before getting up to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He messily ran a hand through his hair to check if he needed a quick shower before going to bed. He didn't so he got into bed and got into his usual sleeping position.  
'I wonder how Meimi is doing,' he thought, closing his eyes. 'She seemed pretty stressed out. I wonder what was bothering her so much that she nearly cried out herself before me. Must be something big. I'll have to ask her about it when she's in the mood.' He gently placed a hand over his lips and remembered the felt of Meimi's cheek when he kissed her there. Soft, yet firm. 'Just like Meimi's personality, Asuka thought, smiling. 'She sensitive, yet sort of a tomboy.' He chuckled softly to himself. But then he remembered Meimi's face after he had "kissed" her. Shocked. 'I was probably too forward', Asuka Jr. silently scolded himself. 'I shouldn't rush. Meimi is probably the kind of girl who will take the second step when SHE'S ready. And the first step.is becoming girlfriend and boyfriend.' Asuka slowly drifted to sleep. 'I should be happy with just that for right now.'  
***  
As soon as Meimi opened her eyes, she immediately felt rotten and in a bad mood. Even after a whole night's sleep, she still felt tired. Her bones felt stiff and clustered together. Groaning loudly, she got out of bed and slipped over her bunny slippers on the side of her bed. "Dam*," she muttered bitterly, biting her lips. She was not in the mood for this. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed, but alas, she had school. Suddenly, her phone began to ring, its screeching sounds seething into Meimi's head. Irritated, she reached for the phone, clutching it tightly, as if to choke it.  
"What?" She yelled into the phone, beginning to brush through her long, tangled hair. She hated the way it pulled her head. She felt like just chopping off all her hair.  
"Meimi?" A nervous voice said on the other line.  
Meimi's eyes widened.  
IT was Asuka Jr.  
"Asuka Jr." Meimi laughed nervously. "Heh.sorry 'bout that.heh, heh, um..Just." She twirled the phone live around her finger, raking her mind for something to say. ".playing around.." She winced. 'Playing around? Get a grip, Meimi.' "I..uh, wasn't expecting you." Did that sound like she didn't want to talk to him? God, why was she so nervous! This was her boyfriend!  
"Yeah, I.. was just calling in to check how you were doing. You seemed pretty bad when I left." Asuka finally responded.  
'I would have been better if you had kissed me.' Meimi thought in her mind, but instead she said, "Oh.Well, yeah, I was feeling pretty bad, but I'm fine now. Thanks." She now sat down on the edge of her bed and stared out the window.  
"Oh, well, that's good." Asuka Jr. said. "So you're sure you're all right now?"  
"Yes," Meimi replied, confused. "Why?"  
"Well, there's a new Italian restaurant. um, "The Italian Plate" I think it's called.would you like to have dinner with me there? Tonight? You come to my house and we'll walk from there. It's only a few blocks away from my house."  
Meimi raised her eyebrows. Was it possible that maybe Asuka Jr. was saving the kiss for tonight? 'Maybe.' Meimi smiled into the phone, now tenderly holding the phone, as if it was Asuka Jr.'s hand. "Yes" She whispered. "I've been craving pizza. And ice cream," she added.  
Asuka Jr. laughed. "Then we'll go to Casey's after. We'll split a banana split, of course, you may eat it all before I even get to taste it, but."  
"Hey!" Meimi protested, but she too was giggling. Why had she wasted all those useless tears? Of course Asuka Jr. loved her. He even knew Meimi's favorite ice cream shop. "Then I'll see you there?" She chirped happily.  
"Yeah, I'll see you.  
"Okay, see ya'." Meimi gently placed the phone back on its cradle and grinned. Now. What was she going to wear? Meimi began searching through her closet, but found nothing that she hadn't already worn for Asuka Jr. Finally, in the end of the closet; she found a dress she hadn't worn yet at all, because she was saving it for the dance at the end of the year. It was carefully wrapped in a plastic bag, the price tag still attached. She'd spent all the money she's had for it. Meimi held her breath as she took the dress out of the bag a peek. She had forgotten how beautiful it was. It was a silk, black spaghetti- strap dress that reached just below her knees. A string of pearls worked like a belt around her waist. It seemed so very delicate in her long fingers. "Forget waiting until the dance," She murmured into the silk. "I want to look good TONIGHT. For Asuka."  
***  
  
After an hour of getting dressed, 30 minutes of getting her hair in a perfect twist bun, 45 minutes of attaching "fresh" makeup, Meimi was finally ready for her date with Asuka Jr. But before heading out, Meimi borrowed her mother's diamond choker and twisted the pearl bracelet that Asuka had given her for Valentine's Day around her wrist and closed down the tiny heart- shaped lock. "Perfect," she murmured as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I hope it's enough to impress Asuka.." she bit her lip, but then glanced up at her clock. She had wanted to get there early, and now was the time. She didn't have any more time to stand around here much longer, so Meimi quickly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and she left her room, hoping for the best of this date.  
When she arrived at Asuka's large house (on time), she immediately noticed Asuka Jr. leaning against his dad's parked car in the driveway. Meimi's heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of him. 'How' Meimi thought 'can Asuka wear casual clothes, but still look so good?' Asuka Jr. wore a striped long sleeved shirt that showed off his muscular body and baggy jean, complete with a cap on his head, turned backwards. He looked incredibly cute; Meimi sometimes still couldn't believe that Asuka Jr. was HER boyfriend.  
When Asuka Jr. noticed Meimi, her mouth crinkled into a warm smile. "Hey" He paused, suddenly looking more intense at her. "You look great."  
"So do you," Meimi breathed. Asuka Jr. took a step towards her and held her hand gingerly.  
"Shall we go now?" He asked her. Meimi could smell his cologne.  
"Yeah, I'm starving." She grinned at him, staring into his clear brown eyes. She and Asuka began walking down his block, still holding hands in the light on the full moon above them in the rest of the dark, cool sky. A cold, sharp breeze sliced through them and Meimi shivered. She wished she'd remembered to bring her jacket. The cold seemed to seep right into Meimi's thin dress. Asuka suddenly wrapped his free arm that wasn't already holding her hand around Meimi's arms without a word. The warmness of his skin protected her from the cold. She smiled up at him, hoping this walk wouldn't end.  
But, alas, they finally reached the restaurant and Meimi was disappointed. She'd thought for sure that that moon would inspire Asuka Jr. into kissing her. It would have been all so romantic. 'But we still have to walk back' Meimi thought, smiling. What was she worrying about? Everything would fall in place sooner or later. But Meimi hadn't even noticed "the walk" was over until Asuka had announced, "We're here." Snapped out of her thoughts, Meimi quickly glanced up and did a double take. "Wow," Meimi blinked at the restaurant. It was in a huge, tall white square that seemed to soar above them. At the top on the building stood an old fashioned chimney, and on each side of the two golden entrance doors were large golden framed windows that blocked the sight inside with two elegant red drapes. As a final touch, a red, white, and green flashing sign that read, "The Italian Plate" was placed above the door, a large, fake plate in the background of the letters.  
"I've never been here before," Meimi said, not taking her eyes from the restaurant. "Have you?" She turned to Jr.  
"No, but I heard the food is really good here," was his reply as he held the heavy, gold doors open for her. She walked in, Asuka Jr. by her side. Meimi raised her eyebrows and her mouth opened into a small O. Everything was even more elegant inside! A waiter approached them with a pasted smile on her lips (the same smile she must have been forced to wear for all of the customers).  
"Table for two?"  
Asuka Jr. nodded while Meimi said, "yes".  
"Follow me please." And the waiter began to take the flights of stairs, Meimi and Asuka close back. The waiter talked while she walked. "We're almost booked already," she told them. "So you two are pretty much in luck, although you'll have to have a booth all the way up on the third floor, I hope you don't mind."  
Meimi's eyes widened. Third floor? "Just how many floors are there in this restaurant?" She asked, amazed.  
The waiter gave her what seemed an amused smile. "Four. The top one is the kitchen though." Her blond ponytail bopped up and down as she walked. "Here we are. Third floor. As you can see, it's almost just about full, but luckily there are about two booths left. Would you mind sitting in the back?"  
The smell of delicious garlic and tomato hit Meimi as soon as she sat down. 'The wonderful smell must be so strong because we're just below the kitchen.' Meimi thought, taking in a deep breath. In the booth that the waiter had sat Asuka Jr. and Meimi in has lit by candlelight. Very romantic.  
"I'm Carly, by the way." The waiter suddenly informed them. "I'll be your waiter for tonight." She gave them another tight smile. "I'll bring down the appetizers and menus in no time at all; stay put." And Carly quickly disappear in the crowd of people in the middle of the room that were dancing. A romantic tune was playing from two nicely dressed Italians, playing a violin and piano.  
"Everything is so elegant here," Meimi whispered to Asuka Jr. who was fiddling with the brim of his cap. "I wonder if what I'm wearing is too casual?"  
Asuka gave her a reassuring smile. "You look beautiful." His tone was full of truth and it made Meimi feel quite bashful suddenly.  
"Thanks," she whispered, blushing. She looked down, and her bangs fell in her eyes.  
Why did he have to be so sweet?  
Asuka Jr. finally stopped turning around his cap this and that way and leaned back in his seat. Memi looked so beautiful- he was afraid to look her in the eye. But he finally did when an awkward silence seemed to rush. Asuka Jr. took a peek at her through his eyelashes. She was tracing her bracelet around her wrist, looking very cute with long, loose strands of hair from her bun falling around her shoulders. 'Wait a minute.' Asuka squinted his eyes at the bracelet. 'That's the bracelet I gave her for Valentine's Day.' Asuka felt his face burn as he remembered the shy kiss Meimi had given him of his cheek. Her lips had been so soft and tender and warm...suddenly, Asuka was aware of the silence. He opened his mouth to say something- anything- but two tall glasses of ice water was placed in front of him, along with a fancy basket of Italian bread and a small, silver tray of a small square of butter.  
Asuka glanced up to see Carly, that same fake smile still spread on her lips as she handed them each a gold- brimmed menu. Asuka glanced at Meimi, and she smiled back at him. They were both thinking the same thing. "We won't be needing these," Asuka Jr. told Carly, but he was looking at Meimi as she spoke. Her smile grew wider.  
"What?" Carly blinked, surprised.  
"We'll have a large pepperoni pizza with extra mushrooms-" Asuka started to say.  
"- And extra cheese." Meimi grinned from ear to ear, obviously pleased that Asuka Jr. had remembered her favorite kind of pizza.  
Carly quickly scribbled their order and after asking them what kind of drink they each wanted, she finally left.  
Asuka took a large drink of water before starting a conversation. "So." He started, playing around his straw. "What's up?" He winced. Was that the best he could do? But Meimi answered anyway after spreading some butter on a piece of bread.  
"Well, you know Kelly? On our cheerleading squad? Really tall, short brown hair with no bangs.um, blue eyes, freckles, really thin.?" When Asuka shook his head, Meimi giggled. "Well, anyways, she's the best on our team. She's been on the team for FIVE years." Meimi made the last two words seem so important, and Asuka was getting a little bored, but he made himself listen. "And now the coach is going to take her off the team." Meimi narrowed her eyes at the piece of bread in her hands and slightly squeezed it. "Can you believe it? What are we going to do without her? So, we've all decided to go on strike. For Kelly's sake. She loves cheerleading so much." Meimi shook her head and finally took a bite out of the bread.  
Asuka felt his eyes widen. "Strike.? But isn't that a little too extreme..? I mean, you could ALL get kicked of the team, and all for just one cheerleader seems stupid-"  
"Stupid?" Meimi put her bread down and stared at Asuka as if he was crazy. "No way. There's no way they would kick us ALL off, and the strike is NOT stupid. We're going into Championship next month. Kelly deserves to be there. With us. It's just not fair for the coach of take her off the team."  
"But maybe the coach has a good reason." Asuka tired again.  
"There's NO good reason." Meimi started to grow very frustrated. "She just missed a few games, is all. That's a pathetic excuse."  
"No, I would have done the same thing if I was the coach. 'A few games' is an example of her being irresponsible. I think you better just let it slide. You'll do just fine without her." Asuka said.  
He was really starting to get on her nerves. "Just let it slide?" She clutched her napkin tightly in a fist and glared at Asuka Jr. "Sure, maybe we'll do 'fine' without her, but don't you understand, Asuka Jr.? She worked just as hard as us. She had really good excuses for the few games she missed. She loves being a cheerleader. More than any of us, even. And now the coach is going to totally ruin everything! Her dreams! And us too. It's just not the same without her. Kelly put all the energy in us."  
Asuka shook his head. "No, Kelly was just there. You'll be the same without her. And as for her dreams, those are her fault. She should have been more-"  
"I don't believe you!" Meimi nearly shouted. "Why can't you at least try to understand? All you'll listen to is yourself." She felt tears brim her eyes. She'd never imagined having to actually shout at Asuka. She never thought he'd make her cry.  
Asuka sighed. "Look, let's switch topics. This isn't going very smoothly."  
"I'll say," Meimi muttered, but she nodded.  
"Okay.um, Friday's the Valentine's Day Dance. Would you like to go with me? I mean, I don't know why I have to ask- you ARE my girlfriend, after all, so of course you'll have to go with me, right?" Asuka chuckled, but Meimi didn't find it very funny.  
"You sound like you regret it."  
"What?"  
"About going to the dance with me. You sound like you regret it." Meimi's voice came out shaky. "And about being my boyfriend."  
"What? I never said that.."  
"But you said something like it! You said it like that. Like, 'you'll have to go with me'. I don't HAVE to go with you, if you don't want to, but you sound as if you're being forced- I'm not forcing you!" Meimi knew she was now yelling again, but she couldn't help it. 'Okay,' she scolded herself. 'Calm down, Meimi.' Meimi took a deep breath.  
"You say that I only hear what I want to hear? Well, listen you YOURSELF." Asuka growled. "Because you, yourself, sound like YOU don't want to be MY girlfriend, and you know, I'm not making you!"  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"  
"That maybe I don't WANT to be your boyfriend!"  
***  
Before Asuka Jr. could stop the words, they slipped out, in a harsh, cold way. He suddenly felt numb. He could hear Meimi gasp, and see the pools of tears form in her eyes. He should have felt like he wanted to wrap his arms around her. But he started to question himself instead. 'Do I really want to break up with Meimi?' After everything, he and her just couldn't agree on anything anymore, and she was always getting on his case.  
  
Maybe it was about time that they do break up.  
  
That was chapter one of "For You". Please tell me what you think! Here's a  
little summery of chapter two: Asuka gets a new girlfriend, Meimi gets  
jealous" do I really have to say more? ^__^ I'll type up chapter two as  
fast as I can- see ya later! 


End file.
